


Warm Moments

by Leksaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, Modern AU, Oneshot, Pieck is grumpy, Pieck likes to tease Yelena, Smut, Smut with a tiny bit of story, Yelena was just trying to read her book, but mostly just smut, pikulena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leksaa/pseuds/Leksaa
Summary: Modern day AU /smutPieck curls up with Yelena on the couch after a long day of work. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Warm Moments

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Smut. Obviously 18+  
> I wrote this just for fun, cuz who doesn't love some smut with a little bit of story hahaha.

* * *

Pieck walked briskly along the cobblestone hoping to make it home before the cloud covered sky began dusting the city with snow. It was a cold fall day, trees bare and leaves having lost their color, littered the streets. 

It had been a long day at work for Pieck, Meetings ran late with pretentious business men chattering about golf and their fancy possessions, distracted from the task at hand. Pieck was, admittedly, quite grumpy by the time things had wrapped up and she was dismissed. Not that it showed on her dispassionate face. 

But now, as she hurried home in the dying daylight she couldn't seem to release the tension in her shoulders. As she walked up the steps to the quaint home she shared with Yelena, she exhaled a steady breath in one final attempt to release her frustrations of the day before entering. 

The door opened into an open concept livingroom/kitchen arrangement with stairs to the left, rising to a loft style master bedroom and ensuite bathroom. It would be small for a family, but it was the perfect size for the two of them. Pieck had moved in with Yelena some months earlier after much convincing from Yelena. 

"It's closer to work," she had explained. "And you practically have been living here for the last year anyways, why not just make it official" 

Pieck had been hesitant to give up her apartment, her freedom, her safety net. But Yelena was right. They had been dating for over 2 years at that point, and she did spend ALL her time there. It was convenient and larger than her apartment. And with Yelena often working from home after hours, it was more of a hassle for her to pack up her work stuff and haul it to Pieck’s in the evening. Not that she ever complained when she did. But Pieck knew how inconvenient and nonsensical it was. 

Yelena had offered to put her name on the title, if Pieck was concerned she would end up with nothing were they ever to break up. Practical, but Pieck declined. She wasn't worried about that, or being homeless or anything of the sort. Yelena wasn't the type to act on emotions and recklessly throw her out or leave her with nothing had it ever come to that. No, Pieck was more worried about days like today. Where work grated on her nerves and she just wasn't in the mood to be around anyone or hold up a certain demeanor. 

She just needed to be alone. To be nothing. To melt away into the emptiness of the night with no expectations or need to be anything from anyone.

As PIeck entered thru the door, she was bathed in the warm ambience of the softly lit home. She could see Yelena sitting stretched out on the couch intently reading a book. Her back was to her, and she hadn't bothered to break away from her reading to greet Pieck. To this, Pieck was somewhat relieved. 

_'Must be a really good book'_ Pieck thought, as she took her heavy wool jacket off, revealing her blouse and skirt underneath, and hanging it up.

Little did Pieck realize, Yelena was more perceptive than she often let on. Over the last couple years of dating, Yelena had noticed how prickly Pieck sometimes got when she had to work late. The tall blonde had noticed, on those nights in particular, Pieck would often decline to come over after work and wouldn't respond to texts, sometimes for hours afterwards. After some trial and error, she learned Pieck just needed space and to not be fussed over or bothered til she was able to unwind on her own. This was fine with Yelena, she didn't mind. At first, she had felt rude not greeting Pieck when she would walk in late. But she quickly noticed Pieck often worked through her terrible mood much faster when Yelena didn't engage her at all. Pieck would come to her when she was ready to be sociable, but until then, Yelena was happy to give the smaller woman her space. 

Tonight was one of those nights, so Yelena calmly continued reading her book while listening to the shuffling of clothing and footsteps up the stairs. 

Where Yelena always wore a dress shirt and pants -even at home when relaxing- Pieck preferred to change into more comfortable clothing when she knew she wasn't going out again. 

After washing the makeup off her face and changing into a button down pajama shirt that reached her knees she had already begun feeling somewhat better and Pieck made her way back downstairs. 

When Pieck made it back to the main floor, she noticed Yelena had not moved from her spot on the couch. Her heart skipped a beat looking at the dashingly handsome young woman in front of her. Incidentally, the lack of interaction made Pieck crave Yelena's attention more, despite her grumpy mood. She briefly wondered if Yelena was aware of this before moving behind her to wrap her arms around her shoulders. 

"Today's been a day" Pieck sighed into Yelena’s neck. "I swear old business men have nothing better to do but have dick measuring contests at everyone else's expense" 

Yelena chuckled at this "Really? Is that why your meeting ran late?"

"Yessss" Pieck whined, digging her face into the blonde’s broad shoulder. "Honestly! How ignorant does someone have to be to hold up a meeting for TWO hours just to show off how much money you have"

Yelena let out a hearty laugh at this, to the dismay of her gf. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She tried to stifle her laugh "I know, it's not funny.” Yelena glanced over her shoulder with a smirk, “Maybe we should buy some fancy overpriced boat so you can join in on the brag fest next time" 

"Over my dead body" Pieck mumbled angrily while pinching Yelena's cheek, which just got her laughing all over again. Yelena couldn’t help but antagonize her girlfriend at times like this. 

Pieck rolled her eyes before standing up to urge Yelena to scooch forward on the couch so she could sit behind her. After some shuffling, Yelena's body was now between Pieck’s legs, back pressing against the raven haired woman's front. Due to Yelena’s tall stature, she had to slide down the couch a bit in order to lean back comfortably against the smaller woman but they made it work. Soon after, Yelena was back to reading her book as Pieck’s arms wrapped underneath Yelena’s, hands resting on either side of the blonde's torso.

Pieck rested her chin on Yelena's shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a slow even breath in through her nose, capturing the scent of the handsome blonde before exhaling the rest of the day's tension. The rush of air tickled Yelena’s neck, sending a small shiver down her spine. Pieck slowly opened her eyes looking at the page of the book her lover was reading. 

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"'And Then There Were None',” As Yelena said this she flashed the cover for Pieck to see. “It's a mystery crime novel someone at work recommended about a millionaire inviting a bunch of strangers to an island mansion where they slowly get murdered." Yelena explained. "Apparently it's highly rated"

Yelena was a sucker for murder mystery novels. She enjoyed trying to figure out the plot twists and playing detective. It had always been a guilty pleasure of hers ever since childhood and she imagined it was what initiated her interest in criminal law.

Yelena turned her head slightly to look at Pieck. "I haven't gotten far, do you want me to start from the beginning so you can read along too?" 

"No, that's fine." Pieck said flatly as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against Yelena's neck, content to sit in silence wrapped around her girlfriend's warmth.

Yelena leaned her head against the smaller womans' and silently went back to reading with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Sometime had passed and Pieck had felt a familiar warmth begin to fester in the pit of her stomach. She was suddenly acutely aware of the blonde’s body pressed against hers. After the irritations of the day, Pieck decided she was in the mood to tease her favorite blonde a bit. Pieck lazily placed a kiss against Yelena's neck, breathing hotly against her skin before moving up and planting another kiss, this time sucking ever so slightly. Her movements were slow and deliberate, almost as if she was tentatively testing the waters and gauging the reaction of the other woman. After a few more light innocent kisses, Pieck planted a sloppier kiss on Yelena's jawline, some tongue slipping out. She was sure she heard the faintest of gasps from her lover.

Yelena shivered at the sensation, closing her eyes and enjoying it. Her neck was an incredibly sensitive area and was almost always guaranteed to get her going. Yelena could feel Pieck’s hands slipping under her shirt as she planted increasingly needy kisses along her neck. Pieck lightly ran her fingers along the bare skin of Yelena's sides. This was enough to convince Yelena of where this was going, so she closed her book preparing to move things to the next step.

"No, don't stop" Pieck whispered into Yelena's ear needily.

"Hm?" She quirked an eyebrow, confused but also turned on by the assertiveness of her partner. 

"I want you to keep reading while I play with you" Pieck breathed hotly into Yelena's ear before nibbling lightly on her ear lobe. 

Yelena could feel her cheeks flush brightly and an ache begin between her legs. However, curious to see what Pieck was up to, she opted to open her book back to the page she was on and slowly attempt to continue reading. 

"Good girl" Pieck spoke against her neck before biting down and sucking, gently at first but increasingly harder as Yelena began to shift uncomfortably at the pleasurable feeling. Pieck could hear Yelena's breath hitch in the back of her throat, stifling a moan. When Pieck released the skin a hickey had already begun to form. It was high enough that even the collar of her shirt couldn't hide it. Proud of her handiwork, she kissed the spot gently once more before whispering, mostly to herself, "There. Now everyone will know you’re mine" before continuing to trail hot kisses down Yelena's neck, sucking at various points along the way.

"mm. You're making it terribly difficult to concentrate" Yelena's voice was low and dripping with desire. She could feel Pieck’s lips tug into a smile against her skin. 

At this point, Pieck’s hands had been busy under Yelena's shirt. Her right hand had found its way to one of Yelena's breasts, massaging it gently through her bra for a bit before slipping in and fingering the hardened nipple there. This elicited a low moan from her lover who instinctively arched her back to the touch. After playing with her nipple for a bit, Pieck stopped to rest her hand on the breast gently massaging the tissue there. Pieck’s other hand had found purchase on Yelena's lower abdomen, fingers grazing just under Yelena's pants and underwear, but never going low enough to reach where it really mattered. Still, the skin above her nether region was incredibly sensitive, especially the way Pieck teased her with the light touches of her finger tips.

Pieck stilled, the only movement being her gently running her fingers along Yelena's lower abdomen, lightly and innocently enough. She tilted her head against the blonde’s, acting as though she wasn't just doing everything in her power to turn her girlfriend on.

"You've been on this page a long time" Pieck lazily remarked. 

Yelena scoffed, unable to come up with a witty remark in the haze of her lustful mind, turning the page. She tried to understand the words she was reading, but she was too distracted by the soft strokes of Pieck’s fingers in her pants, which slowly began moving lower with every pass.

Before long Pieck’s lips began to wander her lover’s delectable neck again, finding the incredibly sensitive spot where her neck and ear met. She bit down sucking forcefully and gaining a sharp inhale from Yelena who instinctively leaned into Pieck’s lips. Yelena bit her bottom lip groaning as Pieck didn’t let up sending shivers down her spine and lighting a fire in her stomach.

“Pieck,” she gasped. 

That was it, she was done playing Pieck's game. She closed her book, dropping it beside the couch before attempting to turn over to face her bratty girlfriend. However, Pieck held her tightly preventing her from doing so.

"Seriously?" Yelena uncharacteristically whined. This was absolute music to Pieck’s ears. 

"I'm not done," Pieck responded calmly but firmly into Yelena's ear, much to the blonde’s arousal. 

_‘God she’s fucking hot when she’s like this’_ Yelena thought biting her lip again. 

"I'm quite enjoying this," as Pieck said this she ran a finger up along Yelena's slit feeling how wet she was "and I see you are too" she remarked in a low husky voice.

Yelena's breath caught in her throat holding back a moan. She felt incredibly horny from Pieck’s teasing and she began pushing her body back against the smaller woman who had resumed her light ministrations, fingers back to grazing just above her aching core. The blonde ran her hands up Pieck’s bare thighs, gripping tightly as she pushed up Pieck’s pajama shirt in the process, trying to enjoy the tantalizing movements of her lover. 

Pieck loved teasing the handsome blonde. She loved the control she had over her, the desperate gasps and moans she could create through her touch. Generally, Yelena was unforthcoming with her noises in bed, often quietly grunting and only moaning during climax. But when Pieck teased her like this, the blonde became completely unraveled and Pieck _loved_ it. 

At this point, Pieck’s fingers were inching incredibly close to Yelena's throbbing nub, running gently up the slit or massaging the outer lips but never quite touching where it mattered. Yelena’s face was turned to press against the raven haired womans', moaning at every touch of her girlfriend’s fingers. Her hips thrusted desperately upwards against Pieck’s hand in an attempt to gain some friction but to no avail.

"Pieck. Please." Yelena panted out against Pieck's skin, gripping tightly at her thighs.

The smaller woman smirked, whispering back. “Please what?”

"Fuck me" The blonde all but moaned out. Her pussy was aching with need.

"No." Pieck said bluntly.

Yelena let out a frustrated sigh turning her head away, to which Pieck bit down hard on the crook of her neck. The taller woman inhaled sharply with a groan while roughly dragging her nails down Pieck’s thighs. This elicited a moan of her own against Yelena's neck.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." Pieck purred against Yelena’s skin. 

The thought of Pieck watching her pleasure herself caused a deep blush to form on her cheeks. However, this gave her an idea to get what she truly wanted, deciding to go along with her lovers demands.

"As you wish" Yelena blew seductively into Pieck’s ear as she set to work undoing her pants. She slipped them, along with her underwear, off and then bent her knees and dropped her legs out to the side. She shivered slightly as cool air hit her dripping wet nether region. She then took a moment to unbutton her shirt and spread it open to ensure Pieck had a good view.

At this point Pieck had both hands caressing Yelena's nipples under her bra, alternating between rubbing the tips and massaging the breast. Her chin rested on Yelena's shoulder, eyes fixated on Yelena's hands. Yelena spread her lower lips with two fingers from one hand and slowly began rubbing her swollen nub with the other. This caused her to arch her back and moan at the much needed touch. She rubbed for a little longer before sliding a hand down and slipping two fingers into her aching core. This caused a deep moan to erect from the blonde’s throat, to which Pieck gasped lightly, biting down on Yelena's shoulder while enjoying the view. 

Yelena tilted her head back, eyes closed and panting harshly as she began thrusting her fingers at a steady pace, careful not to touch her clit for fear of pushing herself over the edge. For now, she just wanted to put on enough of a show for Pieck to give in and suck her off. She arched her back as she continued working her long fingers inside her, her other hand now reaching back and resting on Pieck’s head, grasping the hair there while she displayed herself in full view of her lover. 

Seeing Yelena spread open in ecstasy like this was enough to break Pieck’s resolve and it wasn't long before her hand found its way over top of Yelena’s, pushing her own two fingers in along with the blondes. Yelena let out a loud moan, thrusting her hips up against their hands, the walls of her dripping core clamping down on the invading digits. She was so close. Yelena halted her ministrations taking a heady breath as she felt her entire body tingling.

"I want you to finish me. Suck my clit." Yelena moaned, pressing a wet sloppy kiss on Pieck's cheek, her voice husky and desperate. "It's swollen and ready, just for you." She smirked seductively, planting another wet kiss.

This time Pieck obliged and Yelena could've cried from relief. They resituated themselves, this time Yelena sat with her back against the couch and legs over the edge, spread wide. Pieck kneeled on the ground in front of her admiring the well trimmed wetness that was Yelena's pussy.

Pieck ran her hands up Yelena's thighs before leaning down to kiss the inside of each of them, leaving wet kisses along her groin. Yelena sighed and ran her hands through Pieck's soft hair, trying to move it out of her lover's face. She looked down at the woman on her knees before her, feeling a rush of excitement at the view. 

Suddenly, Yelena moaned loudly as Pieck planted a sensual kiss on her swollen lower lips before spreading them with her fingers and running her tongue along her pink, throbbing clit. Yelena's sounds of pleasure were proof of how badly she wanted this, urging her girlfriend on with words of encouragement. As soon as Pieck’s lips began sucking and licking at her engorged nub, Yelena was holding her head into place, tugging roughly at the dark long hair of her lover. Her back arched, thrusting against the invading lips. God she needed this. And after many years of sleeping together, Pieck knew all the right buttons to push. 

Just as her climax quickly began building to its crescendo, Pieck inserted two fingers into her dripping sex, rubbing just the right spot. 

"Holy fuck!" Yelena groaned, thrusting her hips into Pieck's face. The sensation was enough to make her see stars. She threw her head back against the couch, eyes clamped shut and mouth open as she moaned her pleasure to the walls. 

"Oh god yes. Right There. Pie-ughhh" Her body stiffened, back arched and thighs clenching tightly around Pieck's head as she was tipped over the edge. She came so hard no noise came out except a strangled grunt. 

Pieck stopped stimulating Yelena's clit but continued rubbing the pleasure point in her center with the tips of her fingers, drawing out a second then third orgasm. At this point Yelena’s legs were shaking, hands on her face as she panted heavily. Her body twitched a few times as she began to come down from her high, the nerves in her body still tingling.

Yelena ran one hand down behind her neck and dropped the other hand to her side, eyes closed as she caught her breath. She could feel her lover licking the cum from her, careful not to touch her sensitive clit. Yelena opened her eyes and looked down at Pieck who was now licking her fingers clean with a satisfied grin on her face.

Pieck crawled up on top of Yelena, straddling her waist and resting a hand on her shoulder. She ran her other hand along Yelena's flushed face, brushing her fingers gently along her lips before pushing them into Yelena’s mouth. Yelena grabbed Pieck's hand pulling her fingers out, then running her tongue along the slender digits while staring seductively into Pieck’s eyes.

Pieck shivered at the sensation feeling the fire in the pit of her stomach reignite.

To Pieck’s surprise, she had orgasmed earlier from Yelena's noises alone. That's not to say she would deny Yelena returning the favor, however, as she soon felt skilled fingers rubbing against her clit through her wet panties. 

"Oh my, someone's a naughty girl," Yelena teased quietly with a smirk. 

Pieck leaned down kissing Yelena passionately, inserting her tongue into her lover's eager mouth. As their tongues touched they both moaned. Yelena broke away from the kiss to catch her breath, still having not fully recovered from earlier. 

Yelena's other hand ran up under Pieck's shirt, along her bare side. She raised an eyebrow looking at what Pieck was wearing for the first time that evening. "Is that my shirt?" 

"You don't wear it," Pieck stated. 

Yelena blushed. "No, you look good in it"

Pieck smiled warmly, leaning down and taking the blonde's lips with hers again, this time her hands running through Yelena's hair, tugging slightly. Yelena hadn't stopped her hand movements and Pieck was getting increasingly turned on. Yelena finally decided to remove Pieck's underwear, and take off her shirt so Pieck was naked before her. This prompted Pieck to push Yelena's dress shirt all the way off and remove her bra. 

Now that they were both naked, they began making out anew. Their bare skin pressing against each other, hands roaming the expanse of skin as they kissed. Yelena could feel Pieck’s wetness on her lap, and reached a hand down to begin lazily rubbing her clit as they made out. 

Pieck could tell Yelena was still tired from their earlier escapades simply by the way she touched her. Yelena was usually somewhat rough, quicker and more assertive when it was early in their sessions. The more tired and satisfied she was, the slower and softer her movements became and the more she focused on the love making aspect of sex. Both were good in Pieck’s opinion, just different. 

Pieck moaned into Yelena's mouth as she felt a finger slip into her, and then a second not long after. As Yelena’s long fingers began thrusting into her lover, she was sure to allow her thumb to bump up against Pieck’s clit with each movement. This elicited a moan with every propulsion of Yelena's fingers. Yelena steadied Pieck on her lap with her other hand while planting kisses down her chest and sucking her nipples one at a time. 

At this point Pieck had her head tipped up and leaned back with her hands on Yelena's knees. Her eyes were shut tight as she enjoyed the motions of Yelena's fingers inside her, listening to the wet sounds they made as they thrusted. As Yelena worked her fingers, she admired the view of her lover infront of her, breasts bouncing with every thrust. 

Pieck’s moans of pleasure became increasingly louder as her orgasm built, moaning Yelena's name, encouraging her desperately to continue. After some time, she sat up and pressed her body forward against Yelena’s, humping the invading digits and panting heavily into the other woman's ear, feeling herself tipping over the edge. 

Her nails dug into the strong shoulder blades of the taller woman, groaning loudly as she reached her climax. She panted heavily as she laid against Yelena, feeling the final shudders of her orgasm leave her body. 

The two women sat like this for a few moments, catching their breaths before the tall blonde suddenly lifted Pieck up, and laid her down on the couch so that she was now on top for the first time that evening. Pieck looked up at Yelena questioningly, who leaned down to steal a kiss before moving lower to clean up the juices left on Pieck’s womanhood. 

Once finished, Yelena crawled back up, laying down on top of Pieck and contently nuzzling her face into the brunette's chest. Pieck lazily ran a hand through the blonde hair of her lover, enjoying the closeness as the two relaxed, listening to nothing more than the gentle hum of appliances and eachother's breath. 

"You know, if you do this every time you have a bad day at work, I'm going to start encouraging it." Yelena mumbled. 

"It was a nice way to blow off steam, I'll admit." Pieck responded before continuing with a smirk and gentle tug of the blonde's hair, "Maybe next time I'll pull out the strap on" 

This earned her a quirk of the eyebrow followed by a deep blush from Yelena, who's mind began racing with images of Pieck having her bent over the couch. _Oh God._ She swallowed hard, eliciting a small chuckle from her lover.

"Figured you'd like that, you naughty girl" Pieck said, grazing her nails along Yelena's scalp who smirked.

"I'm all yours" 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments are always greatly appreciated and encourage me to write more. So if you want more one shots like this, please let me know <3


End file.
